A color filter for display devices has a structure wherein red, green and blue dotted images are arranged in matrix forms respectively on a substrate such as glass, and the borders therebetween are divided with deep-color separating walls such as black matrix. Examples of known methods for manufacturing such color filters wherein substrates such as glass are conventionally used as supports include 1) a staining method, 2) a printing method, 3) a colored photosensitive resin liquid method (colored resist method) that involves repeatedly performing application of a colored photosensitive resin liquid, exposure, and development (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3), 4) a method that involves transferring images formed on a temporary support sequentially onto a final or temporary support (see, for example, Patent Documents 4 to 6), and 5) a method (transfer method) of forming a multicolor image for example by performing, repeatedly by the number of colors, application of a previously colored photosensitive resin liquid onto a temporary support thereby forming a colored layer thereon, and sequential and direct transfer of this photosensitive colored layer onto a substrate, followed by exposure and development (see, for example, Patent Document 7). Methods using ink-jet techniques (see Patent Documents 8 to 10) are also known.
Among these methods, the colored resist method can prepare a color filter with high positional accuracy, but cannot be said to be advantageous to costs because of high loss in the photosensitive layer resin liquid applied. On the other hand, the ink-jet method is advantageous to costs with low loss in the resin liquid, but suffers from inferior positional accuracy of pixels. In order to overcome these problems, a method for manufacturing a color filter by forming a black matrix by the colored resist method and forming R, G and B pixels by the ink-jet method is also proposed, but the resulting color filter is poor in color purity and still undergoes color mixing (satellite) due to the bending of the flight of ink droplets during printing, thus resulting in a deterioration in the qualities of the color filter.
In the ink-jet system, several to ten and several droplets of ink are discharged per pixel and evaporated to dryness thereby forming a pixel. However, when discharge of droplets in forming each pixel is unstable due to (1) failure to discharge droplets, (2) lateral direction discharge of droplets or (3) formation of small mist droplets (referred to hereinafter as “satellite mist”), uneven pixels may be formed. Particularly when (3) formation of satellite mist occurs, ink scatters on a black matrix around a pixel and on adjacent pixels, to cause deterioration in qualities of the color filter.
There is also proposed a method for manufacturing a color filter which comprises using an ink containing a pigment, a monofunctional monomer, a multifunctional monomer and an organic solvent, to form R, G, and B pixels, and subsequent curing with UV ray or electron beam (see, for example, Patent Documents 9 to 11). In a color filter prepared in this system, however, display unevenness (color unevenness) was observed due to color mixing (satellite) caused by bending of the flight of ink droplets during printing. The ink itself is poor in color reproduction, so the resulting flat panel remains poor in image quality.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 63-298304    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 63-309916    Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 1-152449    Patent Document 4: JP-A No. 61-99103    Patent Document 5: JP-A No. 61-233704    Patent Document 6: JP-A No. 61-279802    Patent Document 7: JP-A No. 61-99102    Patent Document 8: JP-A No. 8-227012    Patent Document 9: JP-A 2000-310706    Patent Document 10: JP-A 2002-201387    Patent Document 11: JP-A 2002-372615